Hammerwiki:Squig Herder
The Goblin Squig Herder is a Warhamer Online Bloody Sun Boyz Greenskin ranged DPS archetype career. By himself an average ranged combatant, the crafty Squig Herder uses a bow to fire while his various Squigs attack, ripping his targets apart, or even exploding in their faces. The Squig Herder is paired with the Shadow Warrior, despite the Squig Herder's pet abilities. Career overview "...an' dis one's Chompy! Chompy's a right devil he is! Rip a bugger right in two! See dis scar 'ere on me arm? Dats ol' Chompy's 'andywork! I'mna go grab 'im... " :- Greenstumps, Goblin Squig Herder By himself, the Squig Herder is a dangerous foe leading from the rear while he employs both a bow and a spear to provide massive amounts of damage. Combined with his pet this is one little monster. The Herder has light armour and will not do well when presented with direct melee damage, relying on his crowd control abilities and allies to get distance. The best bet would be to remain hidden and avoid becoming a threat and being eliminated. A squig herder may only bring one squig with him into battle, and must choose amongst the breeds available to him which squig will be most important to his fighting situation. The Squig Herder is great for sieging or protecting a keep. Not just for the obvious range that they wield, but for the use of a pet. They are great for guarding a pastern door to keep enemies from entering a keep. In order to be effective you should place your pet on agrresive mode, and command it to stay in front of the door you are guarding. Then you can get some distance from the door and wait for your prey to walk into your trap and lay down your arrows while your pets abilities keep your target from entering the keep. (a horned squig has abilities that can push a user away, and has great close ranged attacks. most ideal for this situation.) Statistics Growth Strength 40 base, +2 even levels, +3 odd levels Ballistic Skill 65 base, +4 every level Intelligence 35 base, +1 every level Toughness 45 base, +2 every level Weapon Skill 55 base, +3 every level Initiative 60 base, +3 even levels, +4 odd levels Willpower 40 base, +1 even levels, +2 odd levels Wounds 50 base, +10 every level Speciality The Squig Herder handles one Squig at a time. The relatively small size of these critters conceals their aggressiveness and their nasty bite. The Squig Herder is able to call forth various types of these little monsters, and as he increases in power he gets access to many different breeds but only ever able to control one at a time. Squig Herders control their squigs with direct commands as per usual in a pet class. The many different breeds of Squigs mean that they can be deployed in a variety of roles, from damage-dealing to poison-spitting to downright explosive. Even outside of combat, the Squig Herder may exploit his pet, some times turning them into hats or other wearables to enhance his own fighting prowess. There are a total of 5 Squigs, counting the Squig Armor which technically isn't a pet. You can choose between the standard Squig, a Horned Squig, the Gas Squig or the Spiked Squig. Squig Armor on the other hand summons a Battle Squig which immediately eats you giving you new abilities as you poke and prod at the inside of the giant squig. You may only have a single squig out at a time and you also gain a 30s cooldown on that breed of squig when you lose control of him. This can either be from dismissing the squig or the squig dying in combat, intentionally or not. The cooldown, however, does not trigger that on the other breeds of squigs, so you can herd different breeds of squigs quickly. This allows you to deploy the right squig for the right situation and makes you a more versatile Squig Herder. As the Squig Herder moves around the battlefield, prodding and coaxing the Squigs to do his bidding, he becomes much more of a threat than his small stature would otherwise indicate. This, coupled with the sheer chaos and distraction that his pets can cause makes the Squig Herder a valuable addition to a team. Masteries Each mastery tree focuses on a different way to do damage as a Squig Herder. You may choose between mobile skirmishing, high damage archery or melee side-by-side with your squig. Path of Big Shootin' By specializing in this path, you follow your love of staying as far back in your ranks as possible, lobbing arrows into the fray. While you stand back at a safe distance, your pet enters the battle, harassing enemy players in the back of their ranks. Because of your small stature and harassing squig, you will often be lost in the crowd of your back ranks dismissed by enemies until they are filled with arrows. Path of Quick Shootin' Goblins do one thing extremely well and that's to RUN AWAY! A master of this path learns to shoot and run as most of the abilities are either instant cast or continue to charge while moving. You miss out on the range and damage you'd otherwise have sitting around plinking arrows, but by becoming an expert skirmisher flinging arrows while chasing down (or running away from!) your enemies you may survive just a little bit longer. Path of Stabbin' Sometimes nothing brings as much satisfaction as a good stabbin'. Squig Herders that choose this mastery weaken their opponents with a few arrows before rushing into combat with a crude yet brutal spear. They love to fight side by side with their squig and enjoy being in the middle of the action. Abilities :Main article: Squig Herder Abilities The Squig Herder has a total of 15 career Tactics, 29 Actions and 12 Morale abilities. They can also learn 3 additional actions and tactics as well as a rank 4 morale ability through a Mastery Tree. Read more and get lists in the main article. Influence Rewards :Main article: Squig Herder Influence Rewards ToK Bestiary Unlocks See Squig Herder (Bestiary) Category:Warhammer Online